Tray's New Life 2:The Killing Hour Continues
by Roxas-Arc2
Summary: Trayvon was in the video store with his three friends picking out a new movie...Trayvon looked behind them and saw a girl "hi im Elizabeth" He smiled
1. A NEW THREAT

ACTORS

TRAY:FINALLY AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE MONTHS IM BACK

EILLY:YES..YOU ARE

JACK:THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE

LILLY:YES..NOW LETS US BEGIN!

(A/N AUTHOR'S NOTE)

(thought)

( "jyuubi talking")

CHAPTER 1: A NEW THREAT!

Trayvon,Jack,Eilly and Lilly (A/N TRAY AND EILLY IS 13 WHILE JACK AND LILLY IS 14) was downtown walking around inside a video store looking for new movies to watch considering they haven't got out lately because they were busy saving the world then Eilly pulled out a movie that said 'I know what you did last night and I saw what you did' she figured it would be nice to be able to watch a movie after all they've been through in the past year. "Hey Lilly come here" Lilly walked over to EIlly's side "What about this one?" Lilly read the movie title "I know what you did last night and I saw what you did..sure."

Eilly looked around for her boyfriend who was with Trayvon looking at action packed movies. "Jack im telling you this is the one" Tray tapped the movie in his hand, Jack sighed "I dunno Trayvon it's to...Lame" Trayvon flicked Jack's forehead "Ouch!..now this is what you need" Jack showed Trayvon a romance movie "Dude I swear every since you started dating Eilly you've been all like..'let's get something romantic and simple' what's gotten into you?" Jack shoved Trayvon lightly. "I do not anyways let's go pay for these" Jack walked to the check out station to buy the movies that they all had. "Are you ready?" the sales woman was wearing a red and yellow uniform typing in the numbers,she looked like she was 24. "Yeah" the sales lady added up they're movies "Your total is..$34.95" Jack pulled out $35 "Here you go ma'am" Trayvon saw someone else in the store with them she looked like she was trying to reach for a movie that was high up but couldn't get it. Trayvon cleared his throat and says "I'll be right back guys."

Trayvon approached the girl slowly he noticed her hair was dark brown,she was carmel and she was wearing a blue dress with some black leggings,and some sketchers on her feet. "Hey" the girl stopped reaching and faced Trayvon "Hi what's your name?" Trayvon just walked a little closer and says "My name is Trayvon Nimakaze..what's yours?" the girl giggled "My names Elizabeth Howards" he noticed her eyes were blue. (That's weird I never noticed her eyes until now.."that's because she wasn't facing you" yeah true enough) "were you trying to get something down?" Elizabeth pointed to a movie that was out of her reach "I wanted freddy vs Jason but I can't get it down" Trayvon got an idea "Let me try" Elizabeth stepped back and looked away saying "Sure but I don't think-" Trayvon used his telekinetic power to bring the movie to him then says "I got it" Elizabeth turned to face him then blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming, She clearly saw he was holding the movie in his hands. "How did you do that?" "If you go out with me i'll tell you everything about me" Elizabeth thought on it "I just met you?" "So what's the difference" "and I only learned your name" "Which is good" "..Fine but you have to tell me tomorrow" "Um sure" Elizabeth went to go pay for the movie and walked out the door. Jack was starring at Trayvon who was spacing out "Hello earth to Trayvon" Trayvon blinked twice "Huh? What?" Jack laughed "Dude I saw you flirting with that girl who just left" "So what's it to you..i think she's hot" Jack put his arm on Trayvon's shoulder and says "Of course she is..she's even better looking than" Jack just looked at Lilly with his eyes "Yeah..maybe" The four teens left out the video store and walked to a alley.

Lilly made a gross look then asks "Why are we coming through here?" Eilly looked left and right to make sure they weren't followed. Jack just looked at Lilly "Just watch this" Eilly made a magic circle appear on the brick wall "Whoa!" said Lilly in amazement. Trayvon just stared at it for the 6th time this year, "It's a portal Sis now come on" Eilly walked through the portal and Jack went next,Lilly looked at Trayvon who mentioned for her to hurry "We don't got all day" Lilly went through the portal, Trayvon looked at the purple substance that was swirling in a circular motion on the wall "Bone apple tee" Trayvon went through the he went through it closed.

They came out the other end of the portal they were standing in a field close by there house. Trayvon rubbed his head and says "Eilly you messed up again" Eilly put her hands on her hips and faced Trayvon "Well excuse me for not getting us closer" Jack started walking towards the house "We're 2 blocks away come on" Lilly followed him. Eilly was the next to follow when she felt someone near by "Huh?" she turned around but didn't see anyone. Trayvon caught her eye "What are you looking at?" he looked around franticly trying to see if he saw anyone "It's nothing Trayvon now come on" Trayvon started walking when a purple blast came from no where and hit him in the back "Agh!" the blast was indeed powerful and it was filled with darkness to make it worse. Everyone stopped and faced Trayvon as he fell to his knees to catch his breath. "Trayvon are you alright?" Lilly kneeled down beside him "Trayvon?" Eilly watched as another blast was coming she jumped infront of them and deflected it "Guys we have to move..Like now" Eilly turned around to see a blast being sent to her face "Aaagh!"she flew a few feet back and laid on the ground, Jack ran to her side "Lilly we're under attack we have to move" Lilly nodded and helped Trayvon to his feet "Come on Tray we have to go" Trayvon opened his eyes but he felt like he lost all senses then another blast hit jack "AAGH!"

Jack dropped Eilly and fell by her side, Lilly watched as a man in all purple aimed his hand at them "Don't shoot..please don't shoot!" the men lowered his hand "That boy on your back..he is Trayvon Nimakaze right? the seeker of light am I right?" Lilly whispered "Seeker of light? Trayvon what is he talking about?" Trayvon lifted his head slowly he was in so much pain he didn't know what to say "I..don't know" Lilly continued to talk to the men "He's not the seeker of light..sorry" The man pointed his hand at them "Yes he is..He has the power of higher enchantment inside him or he probably doesn't have it yet" Trayvon gathered his remaining strength and yells "I don't have any higher enchantment!" The man chuckled "so you haven't went to go train with him yet?" "Train with who?" The man vanished while saying "I'll give you one week to learn the basics and then I'll come for you" Lilly pulled out her phone and contacted the under world gaurdians "Tom and Spike come in" -Lilly what's going on we have readings that Trayvon,Jack and Eilly's health is down to 15%- "We were attacked by some man in purple..But we need medics up here..now" -Ok sending them now- Lilly waited for. Five minutes until she saw the medics come from out of no where and place the three heroes inside of ambulances "I'm coming too" Lilly hopped in the back with Trayvon and watched as a red fiery portal opened up and sucked them inside it.

from close by a girl with a blue dress watched the entire scene "Seeker of the light?"

Three hours passed since the heroes were attacked and brought to the underworld hospital,Lilly watched as demons, lost spirits and any other thing that belonged in there was being healed up "You might call this a second hell" Trayvon came from his room to see Lilly playing with her thumbs then she looked up at him and says "Oh Trayvon your ok" "Yeah the doctors said that the blast was powerful enough to cause us serious damage but they fixed us up" Eilly and Jack came from their rooms to see Tom and Spike walking towards them "Trayvon" Trayvon looked at Spike "Yo" "Kate" Eilly flipped her hair and says "Yes?" "We have something to tell you" Lilly stood up "Is it about me being the Neutral Demon?" Tom nodded "We forgot to tell you..in order to unlock your ultimate form you have to master 4 different classes" Trayvon's eyes widened "Four?" "Yep..The first class is the angelic light you may know it as higher enchantment" Lilly remembered something and says "Wait hold on that man who attacked us said something about this" "Yes and now Trayvon you have to master this class in a week just remember it's never been done" Trayvon nodded " I can handle it."


	2. FEEL THE ENERGY WITHIN

OK IM BACK WITH THE SECOND THRILLING CHAPTER!

CAST

TRAYVON:OK HERE WE GO AGAIN

EILLY:YEP WE SURE IS

LILLY:THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN THE STORY

JACK:LET THE STORY COMMENCE!

in this chapter this is (the energy speeking) -thinking-

CHAPTER 2: FEEL THE ENERGY WITHIN!

Trayvon,Jack,Eilly and Lilly were standing in front of a dojo that looked very old. Jack tapped Trayvon on the shoulder "Tray, looks like you done it now" Trayvon removed Jack's hand of his shoulder "I know" an old muscular man came standing in front of the four teenagers "What brings you four to these parts of the mountains?" Trayvon was the first to speak "I'm here to train under the master of higher enchantment so that I could defeat a enemy within six days time ".

The old muscular man sighed "Do you expect to accomplish all of this in only six days?" Trayvon knew it was a long shot but he still had to take the chance "That's right" The old muscular man walked towards him "What about your three friends are they here to learn it as well?" Jack turned towards Eilly who looked confused "No were here to give him motivation" The old muscular man chuckled "Very well then come in" he led the way towards a training ground that was in the back of the dojo ,After reaching the backyard Trayvon didn't see anything except a empty backyard "Uhh" The muscular old man told Eilly,Jack and Lilly to go have a seat on the bench.

"What is your name young one?" Trayvon cleared his throat "My name is Trayvon Nimakaze" "Your a Nimakaze you say?" "That's right..one of the last one's that is" "My name is Toby" Trayvon wanted to smile but he kept his face serious. "Toby" "Yes...beware young one,this training exercise is very simple..well for me that is, you might have some trouble sensing the energy within you" Trayvon understood "I know Toby...That's why im here" Toby gave Trayvon a half smile "Very well...All you have to do is meditate-" Trayvon sighed "Is that it?" asked Trayvon looking upset "Why yes but remember while your meditating to feel for that energy" Toby started walking towards the gate "How do I know if I found it?" Toby looked back at Trayvon "It'll feel like warmth and love" and with that Toby was gone.

Trayvon looked around for a spot to go sit in,he saw a spot that was in the shade and had sunlight coming through the leaves "Perfect" he sits down and took a deep breath and closed his eyes "Here I go" Trayvon felt dizzy for a few seconds but then it adjusted to him like it was nothing "Oh ok...Now to" he felt hot and cold at once, the feeling was so much that it literally shocked him from his trance "Ouch!"Trayvon opened his eyes he turned around to see a wooden fence with a dent in it "It's unstable...Still I have to get back to it" once again Trayvon closed his eyes and re-entered the trance. He felt the energy but couldn't grab the energy with his hands it just floated there infront of his face. (A/N REMEMBER HIS EYES IS CLOSED THIS IS CALLED VISUAL TRAINING.) Trayvon just looked at the light blue energy floating in front of him "I get it" he reached for it only to be shocked twice as hard from the energy. "Ouch!" he opened his eyes and saw Toby standing there "Toby?" Toby leaned down "In order to grab the energy you must clear your mind in other words forget about the threat that's surfacing looking for you, forget about that girl you like...Elizabeth just remember the energy is you if that's so then who are you?" Toby disappeared within the air.

Trayvon still had his legs crossed "If the energy is me then who am I?" he closed his eyes once again, he re-entered the state again (Clear your mind) as he did that he drifted a little deeper into the meditation state (Forget about the threat who's after me) it was like his thoughts were being pushed away from his brain but he was getting closer to the energy with every step (Forget about Elizabeth) he was standing right in front of it now (The energy is you) Trayvon reached out to touch the energy (If that's so then who am I?) the blue and white energy stretched towards his hand (You are...me) Trayvon looked around for where the voice came from "Who said that?" the energy was completely inside of him now. A blue and white energy took it's shape a few feet in front of him, (You are me, energy is you and you are me) Trayvon let the thoughts seep into his mind "You are me, energy is you and I'm you?" The energy was bright but Trayvon could tell it was a male standing in front of him (That is correct) Trayvon just shook his head and asked another question "Well then I have a question" the energy beam figure nodded (Go ahead) "Just who are you?" (I am you) "I meant your name?" (It's Trayvon) Trayvon watched as the light died down a little.

He saw the energy clearly it looked just like him except it was blue and white (In the future you will learn how to use me in battles) "Well I need your help now" the energy disappeared but before it was completely gone it said (I know what you want,and your already doing it) Trayvon looked at his feet to see a blue and white light beneath his feet "What the?" the ground started cracking (You mustn't be afraid...It's ok) Trayvon fell in the light screaming loud as he can. As he fell he felt the energy move all around him,it covered him,cleansed him and then it swallowed him up..When Trayvon regained consciousness the grass looked blurry (I'm..I feel) Trayvon saw a girl wearing a black shirt, a black mini skirt with some leggings she had heels on her feet, her hair was black, her eyes were also black but her skin was white as she was sitting in front of him. He cleared his throat "W-Who are you?" the girl smiled an says "My name is Jyuubi I'm the ten tailed beast that's been sealed inside of you for 13 years" Trayvon wondered what was a ten tailed beast doing inside of him "Why are you inside of me?" "Because your my Jinjuriki I belong with you and as years pass you'll learn my power" Jyuubi disappeared into thin air.

Toby came to the backyard and gave Trayvon a thumbs up "Great job kid I can sense the energy within you already working" Trayvon nodded "What's the next step?" "I'll teach you how to make a shield around you-" Trayvon interrupted him and says "I know how to do that" "No kid with your new energy it isn't the same you see..You'll have to meditate again but focus on love and when that's done we can advanced to the other parts" Trayvon thought on it -Kid it's jyuubi can you hear me?- "Yes I can hear you" -Good just checking- Toby was confused "Ok but for now go rest up for later around 6pm" Trayvon looked at his watch "It's 12am now...Ok I get it" Trayvon went inside the dojo to feel extremely tired and dizzy but he saw Elizabeth then after that everything went black.


	3. CREATING A SHEILD OF LIGHT

Tnl 2 ch3

OK IM HERE WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER!

ACTORS

TRAYVON:OK HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT ACTION PACKED ADVENTURE

EILLY:YEAH YOU SAID IT

ELIZABETH:NOW LET US BEGIN!

jack walks away mumbling something

-thinking- (jyuubi speaks)

CHAPTER 3: CREATING A SHEILD!

Trayvon woke up to see the sun was setting "I wonder what time it is?" (It's 6'oclock kid) "Oh right I was getting ready to start another exercise" (Of course kid now get a move on) "My name isn't kid it's Trayvon got it?" (Yeah yeah whatever Tray) Trayvon got up and went outside to see Toby waiting for him "It's about time you woke up" Trayvon turned around to see Eilly and Jack waving to him "Go Ahead Trayvon" "Yeah pal hurry up so we can go" Trayvon gave a thumbs up to Eilly and Jack. As he approached Toby he remembered seeing Elizabeth before passing out (If your looking for your girlfriend she's by the old man) Toby snapped him out his thoughts "Are you ready Trayvon..I know that last exercise drained your conscious side" "Yeah it did" Toby bed "Well that's a good thing *laughs* it's suppose to do that, this exercise is taking your higher enchantment energy and have it expand to about 5-6 feet from you" Trayvon put his hands up "What does this exercise do?" Toby glared at Trayvon "It'll help you in the future but for now start the exercise...I'll give you three hours to have this completed oh and know this...It won't drain you this time until you give it three tries" "and if I fail?" "that's what I meant if you fail you will pass out again" Trayvon went to go sit in his previous spot he was at.

He closed his eyes -Focus on love not war- A image of Eilly popped into his head, Toby watched as he expanded the shield two feet ahead of him "In order to move it more you have to focus on someone other than her...Think of your other friends and her at the same time".Trayvon heard Toby's voice -Right- A image of Jack popped into his head -My best friend Jefferey Jack Jackson or simply Jack for short or Triple j- The two images of Eilly and Jack standing there smiling at him was so warm that it made him laugh. -Haha yeah that's it- Toby watched as it expanded another two feet ahead of him. "Now think of the other girl who's your friend" again Toby's voice instructed him to do so -Uughh he mean Jodelle Lilly Ferland..Eilly's sister..- A image of Lilly appeared right next to Eilly's left while Jack stood on her right -Why do I have to think about her?- Trayvon remembered how he used to like Lilly -Haha I'm funny- Toby watched as the shield expanded a foot in front of him "Trayvon it only moved a foot" -what?- "in order for you to use the shield you must love everyone equally" -oh sure im guessing you got a better idea on how to love her..Wait that doesn't sound right- "Just remember what you like about her and hold it, this is strike one" -Oh man I can feel my energy deplete as well- "Focus Tray" -Right I get it Trayvon looked at her hair then her body -man she sure is cute- he looked at her eyes -Her eyes are sexy- he looked at her lips -I really want to kiss her- Toby watched as the shield expanded two extra feet. "Whoa ok kid now think about your girlfriend" Toby's voice was just echoing in his ears (Hey Trayvon do you want my help?) -No thanks Jyuubi now shush- A image of Elizabeth showed up her beauty was just shining in front of him -She does looks better than Lilly- Trayvon felt his energy deplete slower. Toby watched as the shield expanded another two feet. "Alright Tray you did it..Now add motion to those images..What was the last thing you like about them?" -That's easy for the first three- Elizabeth's picture blinked a few times while wearing her blue dress she was reaching for a movie -haha- the now motion picture kept doing the same thing she did that day.

-Ok next up is my main man Jack..Well my main best friend that is- Jack's image started blinking and moving. the motion picture was running away from some one in fear screaming for his life "Please stop this!" -Ahahaha!- Next up was Eilly he added her to Jack's motion picture. the image blinked and moved then got a little mad and started chasing Jack "Jack how dare you eat the last pop tart, I told you it was mine, your going to pay!" Jack's motion picture repeated itself "please stop this I'm sorry Eilly I won't do it again I swear!" -HAHAHA! classic- He reviewed the motion pictures they were doing what he had remembered. -Cool..now all that's left is..ugh Lilly- Lilly's image blinked a few times then smiled at him "Hey what are you looking at?" -Nothing- Lilly's motion picture walked inside Eilly and Jack's motion picture and stopped Jack so Eilly could clobber him with rice pudding -HAHA- all four motion pictures were exactly correct but then he combined them only to have them say his name "Hey get up" "Yeah dude your done" "Yo Trayvon" "I wanna know all about you". Trayvon watched the motion pictures then emerged from the deep was yelling from a distance but when she got closer she forgot how angry she was at him. Toby stood by her side "What do you feel?" Lilly sheded a tear and smiled "I feel sadness and Love and it feels warm" "Do you like it?" "yes it feels good" The shield disappeared within Trayvon (A\N IT WAS A CLEAR COLOR SO U COULDN'T SEE IT) Toby looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:30pm "Whoa we went a little over board...Oh well lets get some shut eye" Trayvon stood up and noticed Elizabeth was there "Hey Trayvon, Eilly explained everything to me so don't sweat it...I'll be here with you until your done" Trayvon nodded and ran to go catch Toby who was already telling him the next lesson "You will learn how to summon a bow and arrow of light when your done you can form any weapon from this energy "Trayvon nodded "I still got five days" "Indeed you do but remember after that lesson it will get harder" Trayvon nodded, ge walked to his then went to bed.


	4. SUMMONING THE BOWS AND ARROWS

OK LET'S KEEP THE BALL ROLLING

ACTORS

TRAYVON: THIS IS TO TIRING

EILLY:YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN

JACK:THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE

ELIZABETH:YEAH WHAT HE SAID

LILLY: LET THE STORY COMMENCE

CHAPTER 4: SUMMONING THE BOW AND ARROWS!

Trayvon woke up to see Elizabeth laying next to him "Oh man she looks so peaceful" Trayvon looked at the door-way to see Jyuubi standing there "Good morning Jyuubi I got a question for you" "And go ahead" Trayvon took a deep breath "Are you outside of my body?" Jyuubi laughed "Well it looks like it but no I'm just projecting myself through your third eye". Trayvon quickly got dressed and ran out side to see Toby standing there "Your here" "Yep" "Just focus on this bow and arrow" Toby passed him the bow and arrow to feel. "Look at it, feel it's texture" After doing so Toby instructed him what to do "In order to summon the bow and arrows of light all you have to do is focus on these be careful you only get one shot for a day" Trayvon looked at Toby with disappointment and says "What one shot for a day? why how come?" Toby was expecting this and put his hand on his student's shoulder "Because if you try to do this more than once a day" Toby paused "you'll surely die" Trayvon looked worried sure he wanted to master the training but he didn't want to die trying "I get what you mean Toby..I'll just have to concentrate with all of my power" Toby watched as Kate monitored him "I'll tell your friends they can go find something to do themselves, I don't want them just standing there waiting for you to get ready for a fight while they just do nothing and play as back up".

Trayvon put the arrows down and focused on the bow (Look at it) he clearly saw the bow was a wooden bow it had a string that must have been to shoot the arrows bow was old but everytime Trayvon ran his fingers over the bow he felt some tingling in his hands (What was that? nevermind I gotta focus) Trayvon closed his eyes and pictured the bow. Kate agreed with Toby they did need something to do "Are you sure you'll watch him for me?" Jack wanted to start laughing right there but he knew better than to make jokes at what she say. "I've already told you Kate,just go ahead I'll keep a close eye on him". Kate looked at Jack who agreed with Toby "Ok then..come on sis lets go get something to eat from downtown's taste of Chicago" Lilly agreed "okay come on" Eilly and Lilly walked out of the dojo training grounds and of course Jack followed them "Your just going to leave me behind huh?" asked Eilly while standing at the top of the mountain and says "Well maybe you should keep up honey" Jack started floating off the ground "Well I'll meet you two there i've got something I want to do" Eilly looked at Jack curiously and says "What do you have to do that's so important Jack?" Jack just looked into the sky "I want to get some training in before Tray's training is complete. I want to be able to keep up with him you know" Kate floated off the ground with Lilly by her side "Okay Jack if you want to go do some training then go ahead but at least let us spar with you" Jack looked at Eilly and wondered was she serious "Are you serious Eilly?" (A/N REMEMBER KATE AND EILLY IS THE SAME PERSON. EILLY IS HER MIDDLE NAME) Kate nodded and says "Of course im serious Jefferry why wouldn't I be?" Jack just shook his head "Alright then come on" Jack was about to fly when Kate says "Wait hold on" Jack looked at her "What's wrong?" he heard her stomach growl, Kate blushed and started laughing nervously "Can we get something to eat first?" Jack fell on his head and got back up "Fine ok come on" Kate used her powers to find the taste of Chicago it looked like a purple energy ball that furtune teller would use except this one floated and it scanned through the crowds to find what she was looking for.

Jack was growing impatient "Eilly can we go please?" Kate found the taste of Chicago and smiled "Alright then lets go!" Jack was about to fly off again when he felt like he was being sucked inside something "What the hell" he turned his head to see he was being sucked through the energy orb that Kate was holding "Come on stop fighting it" she used more power to transport the 3 of them inside the restaurant. Trayvon was having a bad time concentrating on the bow everytime he thought he had it, he wouldn't summon it was on the porch and Elizabeth watched as her boyfriend struggled to get the training done correctly. "Oh Tray...I know you'll get it..I just know you will" Trayvon must have heard her even though she was speaking very low. "How can I get it Elizabeth when I can't even focus?" Elizabeth frowned "Maybe you need a distraction". Elizabeth started walking over to walking over to stopped when she was right infront of his face "I know what you need" she wrapped her arms around his neck,she moved her face closer to his she could feel him breathing very slowly she wondered what was he thinking about with his eyes closed. She pressed her soft lips onto his. this caught Trayvon by surprise he let out a small moan then Elizabeth quickly stopped it.

Elizabeth just kept kissing him, the kiss seemed to last for a eternity for her but that's when she felt something licking her lips (What is that?) she knew it was his tongue trying to find a way inside of her mouth. Elizabeth gave him the access he wanted, Trayvon dropped the bow and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her like there was nothing else better to do. The kiss lasted for five minutes before she broke it when they were finished kissing they realized they wanted each other making the two teens stared at each other in pure lust. Elizabeth felt dizzy, Trayvon sat her down on the grass next to him "Are you alright?" Elizabeth looked up into his dark brown eyes "You know something" Trayvon looked into her blue eyes "What?" "That was my first real kiss. I was planning on saving it for my husband" Trayvon smiled "I guess that means when we're older I have to marry you" Elizabeth laughed then says "We should have three kids as well in the future." Trayvon didn't want to have any kids in the future but for Elizabeth he didn't mind at all "Yeah two boys and a girl" Elizabeth giggled "What if its two girls and a boy?" he started thinking "Well then his name will be Sonic Nimakaze you know" "Sonic? your going to name our only son after Sonic The Hedgehog?" he nodded "Yeah" "Our daughters will have my Nana's name and my Mom's name...Amy Nimakaze and Aliyah Nimakaze..were going to be the Nimakaze family".

Kate,Jack and Lilly was just leaving the taste of Chicago "Boy that was delicious" said Kate rubbing her stomach "Yeah I know right we should come here more often" said Lilly stretching, Jack was about to speak but a purple meteor crashed into the central park that was across the street from scolded the meteor "Why do things have to happen on today?" Lilly was thinking (why did this meteor come crashing down after we ate? and another thing it's smaller than a meteor but it pact a punch to the earth? unless...) Jack looked at Lilly and says "Hey are you alright?" Lilly looks at Jack and says "I'm fine I was just thinking meteors don't just crash into the earth and it's to small to be a meteor so...Someone did this" Kate watched as more meteors started crashing into the buildings citizens were running and screaming for their lives and others didn't make it. Jack watched as the men who wore the all purple armor make his way towards them "Well well kiddies I see we meet again but where is Trayvon?" Jack was frowning "You know we're not going to tell you right" "Very well have it your way then" Jack walk infront of them "Jack are you sure you can handle him alone?" asked Kate "of course I can...Just sit tight this will only take five minutes" the man laughed "I'm Mardor prepare to die" Jack laughed "Enough talk just fight."


	5. Jack vs Mardor

IM STEAM ROLLING THIS AGAIN..I THOUGHT I SHOULD SHOW YOU THE BEST OF THESE GUYS SO FAR

ACTORS

TRAY:HEY EVERYONE WELCOME BACK

KATE:NOW LETS US CONTINUE

LILLY:THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE

JACK:NOW LET US COMMENCE

CHAPTER 5:Jack Vs Mardor!

Flash back

(Jack laughed "enough talk just fight)

Flash back ended

Mardor stood still "How about I let you get the first attack then" Jack got into his fighting stance "don't say anything when I kill you" Mardor grinned "you talk big for a brat but can you back it up?" Jack was confident that he would beat Mardor "Alright then I guess I shouldn't take you lightly since I know 1 of your attacks" Mardor just stod there "Very well bring it" Jack raised his power level to the max. Kate stood there and monitored his power "Jack's at 2,965" Lilly looked at Kate "your boyfriend seems confident, do you think he'll win?" Kate looks at Lilly then looks towards Jack "I know he'll win". Mardor was a little surprised by Jack's power level "Well I see your boyfriend is not as weak as those other earthlings whose power levels were only a mere 10...This will be very interesting come boy show me what you can do" said Mardor. Jack's eyes changed to a golden color his aurora was shining like a candle "With pleasure" Jack vanished Mardor's eyes widened "Where did he go?" Jack re-appeared on his right and delivered kick to Mardor's face "Right here tin head" Mardor's head was turned to the side he stood wasn't moving "Come now tell me is that all you can do?" Jack got frustrated by Mardor's calm voice "I'm just getting started!"

Jack was raising his energy past his limits "Arrrgghh!" Mardor smiled "Oh my so much energy...So much power, tell me kid will you defeat me?" Jack vanished again but this time even faster he sent a punch to Mardor's stomach which made Mardor hold his stomach with his eyes wide "Why...You little" Jack smiled "You shouldn't have come here Mardor!" Jack attacked Mardor so fast that Lilly couldn't keep up with him "Whoa I'll give it you Kate, Jack's strong but his ago will be his down fall" Kate didn't even look at Lilly "No it wont". Jack was moving so fast that the only thing you saw was a light attacking him "Here have some more Mardor" Mardor was knocked into the air in free mode all he could do was stay still "hmph damn brat" Jack was rocketing himself right at Mardor with two energy balls in his hands. "Well at least he's starting to get serious" Mardor stopped himself in the air and waited for Jack's attack "Here you idiot...Double Canon!" the energy balls turned into waves and fused together. Jack sent them right at stood there without a scratch on him but he knew not to take them lightly "i'll stay put" the energy hit Mardor directly causing Mardor to fall towards the ground.

Reporters were on the scene watching the fight they had News at nine, Abc 7 and Fox news "This is Emily Snakes reporting live on the scene there seemed to be purple comets or meteors crashing Into buildings and destroying downtown Chicago" Emily turned around and saw Mardor "Zoom in...As you can see this man is behind all the attacks that are happening right now and there seems to be" Emily spotted Eilly and Lilly watching the fight she ran over to them trying to get them away from Mardor. "Kids it isn't safe to be right here or this close to this man...He's the one behind the attacks,-" Jack landed by Eilly and Lilly "Guys he's still standing no worries I still got two minutes left" Emily looked at Jack "As you can see this boy is glowing like he's on fire and I tell you folks this is not a trick this is real" Jack took back off into the air "Mardor I promised you this fight would end in five minutes and that's what im going to do" Mardor had his arms crossed "Your a cocky little brat aren't you?" Jack put his arms behind his back "Here it comes the attack that will put a end to you right here Mardor!" golden energy was forming behind his back "I promise you, I can only do this once so pay close attention to what im about to do" Mardor just stood there "Very well boy stop talking and do it already" Jack formed more energy "Haaaaarrrrrrggghhh!"

Kate and Lilly watched as Jack put a lot of power into this one blast,Lilly looked at Eilly and says "Do you think he'll kill him with that?" Eilly bit her lower lip and says "He did it" Emily was still reporting live filming images of Jack facing off against Mardor. "Haaaarrrrgh!" Jack felt something inside of him snap but he couldn't stop not now, especially with too much on the line!. "Mardor this is a going away present!" Mardor was frowning Jack had this golden spear that looked like a monkey from his position "Take this Mardor!...Golden Monkey!" the monkey's blast was sent at Mardor "My my this boy possess a very rare technique" the moment the monkey made contact with Mardor it was moving at a blinding speed. Mardor on the other hand was being ripped and attack by the blast "I guess that's how it's done" Jack kept pushing the enrgy further and further away "Now" the monkey exploded into five diffrent colors red,blue,green,orange and yellow.

Jack landed on the ground wheezing for air. "Damn that was all my energy I had left" Lilly started laughing "Jack you did it!" Jack waited for a moment he wanted to make sure Mardor was gone "I don't sense his energy...He must have died" Jack eye's reverted to their normal green. Mardor rose up from the ground and shouted "Do you think you've won kid?!" Jack turned around to see Mardor still alive "H-How can he still be alive?! I made sure he was dead!" Jack tried to power back up but he didn't even have enough energy to do that "Your weak and I'm still unharmed" Jack looked towards Mardor's way and saw he wasn't even bruised yet alone weakend. "Now it's my turn" everything happened so fast, Mardor was a few feet away and the next thing Jack knows he's on the ground in pain. "Aaaaaaaggggggghhhh!" Mardor stood over Jack holding out his hand "Didn't you say something about killing me earlier hmm? Well the roles have been switched Jack, this is how you die!"Jack closed his eyes and accepted defeat, Mardor was going to kill Jack when he sensed Lilly's power sky rocket!. Lilly's eyes went black she was transformed into her demon form, her hair turned gray and her eyes were big black orbs and her power had increased her power twice as much. (power level 7,000 after transforming my power became 14,000) Mardor looked at Lilly "Fine then its your turn"


	6. Demon-Lilly Vs Mardor

I AM BACK WITH THIS CHAPTER THE ACTION JUST KEEPS ON ROLLING

Preview real short

JACK:my arm hurts so much...I don't think I can fight back

Eilly:jack are you alright?

Demon-Lilly:just stay down jack I've got this

Elizabeth in a hushed tone :the story starts now...

CHAPTER 6: DEMON-LILLY VS MARDOR!

Lilly stood right next to Eilly's side, Eilly looked at Lilly "Do you think you can control yourself?" Demon-Lilly looks straight at Mardor and says "I'm always in control" Eilly used her telekinesis to pull Jack right next to her she sat by his side she looked at him with worry in her eyes "Jack are you alright?" Jack tries to get up but starts screaming in pain. "My arm hurts so much...I don't think I can fight back" Eilly kissed his forehead "You've done enough baby" Demon-Lilly keeps eyeing Mardor and says "Just stay down Jack I've got this" Jack looked towards Lilly's direction "This is your true form huh?" Lilly growled "I must admit I never think you would step in and save me Lilly even though you took awhile" Demon-Lilly didn't say a word she just looks right at Mardor and says "Looks like I'm going to be starting it this time" Demon-Lilly rushed towards him in a bewilderment state she slashed furiously,kicked him and slapped him a couple of slide back and smiled "I must admit you might be acting like animal but at least you now how to deliver blows" Demon-Lilly just stood there "Did you say I'm acting like a animal?" Mardor watched as she took one step forward and appeared behind him "I must admit your not holding back either..tell me Demon if your this strong I wonder how strong Is that girl over there" Mardor looked at Eilly as she held Jack "You will never find out."

Demon-Lilly delivered a blow that made Mardor fall down to his knees "Ouch-that hurts girly" Demon-Lilly created a black ball with her hands and stuck it right into Mardors shirt "My my aren't we getting right down to business" the ball exploded right inside of his shirt Demon-Lilly huffed "That took half of my energy but I'll use the rest of my energy to show you that im not messing around" Demon-Lilly started punching Mardor with countless of blows,Mardor was just being hit punch after punch he wondered where did these kids get this sort of power from? earth is suppose to be filled with nothing more than mere weaklings but he guessed it wasn't at least not in Chicago. Demon-Lilly knocked Mardor into a nearby building after he was stuck in the wall she flew up in front of his face and knocked him through it Mardor had his eyes closed "My my these kids certainly do have a lot of potiential" Demon-Lilly grabbed the building and started beating him witht he building until it was turned into nothing more than dust.

Mardor was on the ground not moving a muscle "My..my that hurt" Demon-Lilly came out of the sky with a giant dark energy in her hand "Aaaaarrrrggghh! take this...Lost Souls!" she slammed it right ontop of him. "Just to make sure your dead...Soul Stealer!" Mardor felt something being ripped out of his body "My..my this girly is trying to kill me is she?" Mardor let his soul lift up into the orb. His soul looked just like him "Soul Explosion!" Mardor's soul unleashed a powerful aura -Lilly's Lost Soul attack had been covered in purple -Lilly let it go as it exploded on the inside. Demon-Lilly's hair switched from gray to brown then back to gray "It looks like I'm out of time" Demon-Lilly watched as Mardor emerged from the goo "I'm not surprised your still alive" Mardor watched as Demon-Lilly made a diamond shape with her hands "This is gone on long enough" Mardor's clothes had a little rip in them "Don't you even dare-" "BURNING OSTRICH!" a flaming ostrich ran through the diamond in her hands and turned into a forever ending tunnel of watched as the flames got closer to him and when it did he sinked into the ground causing the attack to burn five nearby buildings.

Demon-Lilly unaware of his move just stood there with her arms packed into fists "Fists of fury!" she punched the ground causing Mardor to appear in the air "I'm up here darling" Demon-Lilly kept switching between forms "Don't ever call me darling!" she sent the second flame fist right at Mardor "Enough of this non-sense" he deflected her attack towards more building maybe three of them caught fire. "I'm getting bored" Mardor pointed a finger right at Demon-Lilly. Lilly's demon form was just about to run out "Crap" Mardor smiled and says "Bang" Demon-Lilly blocked the meteor that came her way but it was futal she was sent crashing extremely hard next to Jack and Lilly in her normal form. "He-He-he's Ge-Ge-Getting serious" Kate just looked at Jack and at Lilly "Damn it why did this happen?...Please Tray hurry" Eilly wasn't worried she trained Trayvon and was far by the only one who could defeat him in battle and her odds going against Mardor were greatly a good chance of winning.

Trayvon was in the training grounds standing there with light blue eyes "I see your starting to get it now..You've passed the bow and arrows with difficulty but you still passed and now your showing me just a part of the energy within you I know your the one". Trayvon looked at Twister,Tanka and Brian they were related to Elizabeth and she filled them in on what's going on. Twister was light skinned with dreads in his head he was wearing a white t-shirt with baggy army was light skinned as well he had a Mohawk he was wearing a tank top with blue basketball shorts,Brian was carmel he used to be light like his brothers but he got a tan and got darker he was bold headed with a lining he was wearing a Gucci was Tray's height he was 5'3' Tanka was shorter than them both he was 4'4' and Brian he was the oldest and the tallest he was 5'6'.

Elizabeth also had her 2 sisters there with her their names was Stacey she was carmel like Brian with braids in her hair she was wearing a red skirt,a red top and red heels she was 4'10' and Rachel she was carmel like Stacey she wore a white dress with some sandals she had braids as well. Trayvon looked at Elizabeth,she starred at his glowing blue eyes. "Come here Elizabeth" said Tray extending his hand out to her, Elizabeth smiled and says "Lisa" Trayvon looked at her "Lisa, who's that?" "Its my middle name" "Ooh" Trayvon and Toby looked towards the entrance "I feel Jack's power level fading and Lilly's is almost gone...Wait" Trayvon was able to see them from his location thanks to the Higher enchancement he could see from here to his friends. (Kate floated into the air "You want a fight?...i'll give you a fight") Trayvon screamed "No!" Toby looked at him "She can't hear you" Trayvon scolded himself from moving so slow with things "Take it easy Tray we only have two more days left where she's at two days is like eight hours" Trayvon turned towards Toby with his eyes "I can't have anymore breaks or any distracions..if I don't rest then it'll be a lot faster right?" Toby put his hand to his chin and started thinking "Yes your right and at that rate we'll be done in only two hours" Trayvon pumped his fist in the air. "Lets get this over with then."


	7. Kate vs Mardor part 1

BOY THIS IS ALOT TO DO BUT NO USE IN COMPLANING LETS GO

SHORT PREVIEW

Kate starts floating in the air "you say your powerful am I right?" Mardor nods "of course girly now bring it on" Kate just looks at Mardor "Mardor here by...Kate wasn't even breaking a sweat and neighter was Mardor "well at least your true to your word"

Twister:its on now he's gonna do it

Tanka:this battle feels funny

Tray:old man I need to concentrate

Elizabeth in a whispering tone: the story starts now...

CHAPTER 7:Kate Vs Mardor part 1!

Kate looked up at Mardor and starts floating in the air "You say your powerful am I right?" Mardor nods "Of course girly now bring it on" Kate just looks at Mardor "Mardor you don't know who or what your going up against, So tell me would you like to know?" Mardor tittered to himself "It doesn't matter what your true form is, I'll still kill-" " I'm a Angel" said Kate interrupting him. Mardor starred at her for a second "you're an Angel? then how come I can see you? oh wait your probably a neonate" Kate clenched her fists and shouts "How dare you call me a baby Angel!. I'll have you know I'm one of god's right hand man!" Mardor wasn't interested "Right, sure, whatever you are now. lets fight".

Kate cracked her knuckles "I'll show you what this neonate can do" they flew towards each other at top speed, they matched each of their blows making sure neither of them could get a hit in. The only thing you could see were sparks clashing left and right in the sky, buildings were slowly crumbling after each blow, They pulled back quickly landed six yards away from each other. Kate smiled "Boy your pretty good, I thought this would have been a quick fight but I see your holding your own" Mardor leaned back "I could say the same to you, It seems like your at full power but can't even hit the greatest thing here" "You call yourself the greatest thing here? Now that's just sad and fyi im not at full power this is just my base level" "Fyi?" "For Your Information" "That's a way to go about saying it wait hold on don't try to stall time it will only make your death more painful" Kate laughed again "You're going to make my death painful? at your current rate you could barely land a scratch on me" "If you were wise you'd shut your mouth" "Or what Mardor, you're going to kill me?" "I said be queit!" Mardor vanished into the sky "What a 2nd grade trick-" Kate looked down to see Mardor punch her right in her chest "Uff..hehe" she was sent flying towards a oncoming traffic (This is just great) Kate landed in the street to see a 18 wheeler truck come her way 'Beep Beeeep' "Uh oh" the truck tried to stop but it crashed right into her. Mardor saw the truck hit her and laughed "Finally I can advance onward to finding Trayvon" Mardor turned to fly away.

Trayvon looked at Toby who seen what just happened and says "Focus kid we don't got much long till he finds this place" Tray nodded and says "Just tell me what to do" "Alright...This part is easy all you have to do is channel all of that energy through out your entire body, then harness it if you can do that you will finally master my training plus allowing you to transform into the higher enchantment" Trayvon nodded and "Time out" "What's wrong kid?" "How am I going to channel it?" "Well it's already channeled remember" "huh?" "when I had you to create the shield of light. It was already lined up with your feet and legs and when you created the bow and arrow of light that allowed the power to travel through your hands and if you do this right you'll be stronger than you ever were" Trayvon nodded in agreement "How do I do this?" "Just concentrate long and hard on the steps I've taught you, use them to guide you in your concentration and if your fast it'll happen on its own but beware you might not be able to control yourself anymore" Trayvon looked serious "What do you mean by not being able to control myself?" "The power is so great it might control you and do whatever it wants to do" "Wait time out how come you didn't tell me this before?" "Don't worry im pretty sure you won't let that happen...Now go train".

Trayvon went to go sit back down in the sunny grass "It's so nice out today...How come I've got to train?" He closed his eyes and entered the deep mental state. Everything was dark. "Hello?!" he looked around he saw nothing but darkness "Alright lets do this" the bow and arrow of light appeared across his back while the shield appeared on his left arm "So far so good" the bow, the arrow and the shield of light shinned their usual color "Now what?" Trayvon used the same power he used to generate the weapons flow through him. he started laughing at first because it tickled "Hahaha wait why am I laughing?" then he started getting angry for no reason "Why can't I do this?!" and finally he started crying "I want to go home, I want my mommy!" he fell through the darkness shining like a butterfly.

Trayvon fell so fast he couldn't keep up and finally he fell through a pond of water (Water? How did water get here?) he started swimming up for air (How come it feels like im not getting anywhere?) he choked up some air bubbles (I need to hurry!) he started swimming faster and faster but still he wasn't getting anywhere. and soon he his arms felt heavy he wanted to stop swimming and just wanted to rest his eyes for a bit (Don't give up) he immediately started swimming again. (Who was that?) he reached his arm up to fell air (Land!) he saw a light blue arm reach out and pull him up. he coughed for a few minutes. He starred at the higher enchantment form of himself "I see you're here to get my assistants" "Well yeah but we have to hurry" "Why what's the rush?" "Kate was ran over by a truck and Mardor is on his way as we speak" "Take my hand" Trayvon grabbed the higher enchantment hand "Now what?" "You're already transformed" "What do you mean?" "Wake up" Trayvon opened his eyes to see he was half way transformed " I did it!" Toby bonged him on the head "Well you kind of got it" Trayvon stood there in his regular form and his higher enchantment form "You still got one more hour left. All you got to do is try to get the rest of your form" " How do I do that?" "by making a deal with yourself" Trayvon stared at him and says "Make a deal with myself?".


	8. KATE VS MARDOR

OK IM BACK WITH ANOTHER ACTION PACKED CHAPTER

THESIPIAN

TRAYVON: OK HERE WE GO AGAIN

jack and lilly is still wiped out from the fight and kate is still missing

ELISABETH: THE DISCLAIMER WILL BE SAID BY TWISTER

TWISTER: THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE AND NEVERMIND THE CATEGORY

TANKA:THE STORY STARTS NOW...

CHAPTER 8: KATE VS MARDOR PART 2!

 _Mardor looked at the traffic jam from were Kate was just ran over by the 18 wheeler "Hmph what ashame, death by a truck oh well she was over confident and died a noble death and since there's no one else to stop me i'll go find Trayvon" Mardor started flying away from the street when a spear went straight through Mardor's back. "Agh!" yelled Mardor turning around to see Kate trying to fix her necklace which was broken in half. "Now look at what you did. My boyfriend bought me this and you broke it!" Mardor tried to remove the spear but couldn't get it to budge "How are you still alive?! I watched you get ran over by that truck!" Kate put her chain in her pocket "I'll tell oh okay? fine then listen closely because im not going to repeat myself got it? good"_

 _Flash Back!_

 _The truck was just about to hit her when "Sorry not today" she knew she didn't have a lot of time to turn invisible so she used her speed "Bye-bye " she ran straight through all the cars that was coming onto the lane._

 _She saw Mardor flying away "Aw come on, im not even done yet" she made a golden spear appear in her hand "Aim! set! fire!" with blinding speed the spear hit Mardor with a lot of force. Kate pulled out her necklace to see it was broken and says "Shit Jack's going to be pissed at me"_

 _Flash Back Ended_

 _"Why you! I should have made sure you were dead!" Eilly pointed her finger at Mardor "Come here" Mardor winced and says "Who me?" Eilly rolled her eyes and says "No I mean my spear" the spear flew out of Mardor's stomach and straight to Eilly's hand then says "Ooo I wished Tray would have been here. He would be laughing at how pathetic you are" Mardor powered up saying "That's it I'm going to kill you!" Eilly rolled her eyes and says "Really? that's hard to tell because your the one who's bleeding to death." The wound in Mardor's stomach healed "That's a new trick, ok im done with the exercise now it's time for me to start playing around" Mardor watched as Eilly's fist transformed into a golden and white fist with a letter written on it._

 _"Who's the neonate now Mardor?" Mardor gritted his teeth "You are!" "That's very funny considering this neonate is kicking your ass" "Shut up!" Mardor threw a purple ball at Eilly, Eilly pretended to be helpless "Oh no what should I do?" she used her golden hand to deflect the purple blast. Mardor trembled a little "H-How are you deflecting my blasts!" "It's really simple, it's like I said from the beginning of the fight, your to weak to even fight me. Trust me if you think your having a bad time just wait till Tray shows up, he'll kill you in a ditch" Mardor got an idea "How about we wait for Trayvon to show up then?" Eilly looked at Mardor "Ok fine we'll wait but if you try to attack my boyfriend and my sister I'll kill you. if you even try to move I'll kill you, if you try to do a sneak attack I'll kill you, and if you get anywhere close to me or if you move and if I feel its a threat i'll kill you" Mardor put his guard down and says "Fine" he landed on the ground. Eilly says "Smart choice" Eilly landed on the ground while watching Mardor._

 _Eilly pulled her chain back out "Damn it, he's really going to be mad". Trayvon was slowly getting the rest of his higher enchantment. Eilly looked to her right just as she saw Elizabeth ,Twister , Tanka, Brian, Stacey and Rachael walking up to her "Hey isn't that Eilly, Lisa?" said Tanka "Yeah that's her" said Elizabeth, Mardor saw Elizabeth and decided to be sneaky "Gravity pull!" Elizabeth flew towards Mardor really fast. Eilly didn't have time to react._

 _Trayvon was almost done when he sensed Elizabeth in danger "Lisa!"_

 _Eilly watched as Mardor surrounded his hand in purple stuff saying "This is where she dies!" Elizabeth was getting closer to him, she screamed once she saw Mardor's sword appear in his hand "Arrrgh!" yelled Mardor pulling the sword back "Die!" he brought it forth. Time seemed to have slowed down Eilly watched as Higher Enchantment Trayvon grabbed Elizabeth off course when the sword came towards Trayvon it broke before even touching him. Time resumes._

 _Mardor ,Twister, Tanka, Stacey, Rachael and Brian looked around for Elizabeth "Where did she go?!" Mardor watched as Eilly shrugged "She's gone?" said Brian "Where did she go?" said Twister "Elizabeth?" said Stacey, Eilly pointed straight into the air as Trayvon landed on the ground next to her while placing Elizabeth down carefully. Eilly knew he wasn't exactly done but he was close to finishing. Mardor smiled as he saw Trayvon "Well well it looks like you've done it" Elizabeth and everyone else gawked in awe as they saw him._


	9. Higher Enchantment Trayvon vs Mardor

Tnl 2 ch9

OK IM BACK WITH AN EXCITING NEW CHAPTER OF TRAY'S NEW LIFE 2: THE KILLING HOUR CONTINUES

THESIPIAN

HIGHER ENCHANTMENT TRAYVON: IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU MARDOR

MARDOR: SAVE IT FOR THE RING

EILLY: THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING AND FORGET THE CATEGORY

ELIZABETH: THE STORY STARTS NOW…

CHAPTER 9: Higher Enchantment Trayvon Vs Mardor.

Enchantment Trayvon looked at Mardor with disgust "well I see your powered up and ready for a fight" said Mardor, Higher Enchantment Trayvon just looked at Elizabeth and says "Why are you here?" "I just wanted to see what made you so edgy" said Elizabeth rubbing Tray's face "If I would have gotten here a second later you would have been dead Elizabeth." Neither of them spoke for a minute. Mardor decided he waited long enough "Trayvon or should I say Higher Enchantment Trayvon, don't you think you had me waiting long enough?" Higher Enchantment Trayvon just sent death glares at Mardor and saysv"Higher Enchantment Trayvon…That's got a nice ring to it, Mardor why would you sink so low to attack my girlfriend?" Mardor laughed "It doesn't matter who I have to kill just to get to you, they're going to die anyway" Elizabeth looked at Trayvon, half transformed and half in his regular form thinking (Is it my fault that he didn't reach his full potential?) Trayvon kissed her forehead and says "It's not your fault, I chose to come here" Mardor tried to sneak attack Trayvon saying "Your toast" Higher Enchantment Trayvon just blocked the attack with the shield of light.

(He's able to use the shield in that form?) thought Mardor. Higher Enchantment Trayvon stood up and faced Mardor "Your probably wondering how I'm able to use my shield of light am I right?" Mardor gritted his teeth and says "yeah please do share" Trayvon stretched his muscles saying "Believe it or not that's the only energy I had to generate it" "In other words you can't use your other weapons?" "Exactly" "Why are you telling me this?" Higher Enchantment Trayvon chuckled "Well because I want to enjoy this fight to the very end" "Sorry to burst your bubbles but I'm kind of weakend" "Aw come on I know you've got more power than that, just go full power" "Well your truly ready to die aren't you?" "Yeah" Mardor started powering up, rocks started flying off the ground "Haaa!" more of the purple power surrounded him "Haa!" Mardor's body was transformed into a half dragon and half human "this is me at full power and my new name is Dargor" Higher Enchantment Trayvon froze for a second then smiled "I can tell this fight won't be an easy win".

Dargor rushed Higher Enchantment Trayvon "Elizabeth move" Eilly used her speed to get Elizabeth away from the fight.

Higher Enchantment Trayvon tried to rush Dargor at the same time Eilly grabbed Elizabeth but Dargor knocked him back with a lot of force. Higher Enchantment Trayvon was sent through three buildings. He stood up only for Dargor to crush him with a truck "Aw fuck" Dargor let the truck go as Higher Enchantment Trayvon came from under the truck "Ouch…that hurt" Dargor grabbed Higher Enchantment Trayvon's head while punching him in his gut "Agh! Agh!" Dargor punched harder with each blow "Ack! Ugh! Agh!" Dargor delivered another devastating blow that knocked Higher Enchantment Trayvon into a tree.

Higher Enchantment Trayvon opened his eyes in pain "H-How can he be this strong?!" (What are you doing get up and fight back "my power's depleting" I'll lend you my strength "alright its worth a shot") Higher Enchantment Trayvon got covered in dark energy. Dargor stopped in his tracks "What's this power I'm sensing?" a dark one tail formed behind him and soon he was covered in a dark cloak that looked like it was protecting him. "Haaaaa!" (That's it your doing great kid just let me give you more power!) Eilly's face went sour when she sensed the 10 tailed beast energy "Why is the ten tailed trying to escape now?" Jack slowly looked towards Tray's position "Ngh..so this is what's inside of him…the ten tailed beast" Lilly also sensed the energy "W-Who is that going against Mardor?…it's Tray but what's happening to him?". Elizabeth, Twister, Stacey, Rachael, Tanka and Brian starred at Trayvon as his body took a hallow form of a dark spirit "Is he evil?" asked Tanka "why's he changing?" "he shouldn't be able to do that right?" said Stacey "Lisa just what is your boyfriend? Is he even human?" asked Twister "No he's not evil, and I don't know why he's changing, of course he can't do that, he's a boy and im sure he's human" she remembered what Eilly told her about their secret (That's right all four of them are different from regular humans).

Dargor was standing a few feet away from him and says "Well now, I see you've got a dark side as well but how sad your going to die with that power" Dargor created a tiny meteor ball "It was nice knowing you" the meteor ball was lauched at Trayvon (You have power now end this!) Tray let out a roar that deflected the tiny meteor back at Dargor "Damn it" it was a direct hit. One tailed-Trayvon waited for Dargor to get up. "Augh! That really hurt and now I think I'll exterminate you!" one tailed-Trayvon knocked Dargor into the same building he was sent into.

"Yiu little rat-" Dargor was hit by a Final Beam Ha. "Aaaggh!" Eilly had the perimeter to seal the ten tails "Alright now all I have to do is wait till they come a little closer- what's Elizabrth doing?" Eliazbeth was running towards one tailed-Trayvon at full speed shouting his name over and over "Trayvon stop this destruction! You would never harm anyone unless you were evil and you know you're not evil!" one tailed-Trayvon came to a stop and looks at Elizabeth "I also know how much you hate tuna fish sandwiches" he approached her "Plase stop this..." one tailed-Trayvon just growled. He raised his hand. Eilly smacked her forehead "He can't be serious" one tailed-Trayvon smacked her causing her to start rolling three feet away from the fight. Eilly activated the sealing barrier "Nite nite pal".

One tailed-Trayvon came to a stop as the red energy around him started overflowing inside of him "Agh! Aaarrrggh!" the ten tailed beast power reverted back inside of him (Just when I thought I was going to be free) Trayvon was knocked out of his Higher Enchantment form to his regular form. Dargor also reverted back to Mardor panting and says "That barrier messed with my power and transformed me back" Trayvon and Mardor fell out unconsciously.


	10. Mardor's Final Stand!

OK IM BACK WITH ANOTHER THRILLING CHAPTER

THESIPIAN

KATE: THE DISCLAIMER WILL BE SAID BY TRAYVON

Trayvon is still unconscious

JACK: THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE AND NEVERMIND THE CATEGORY.

LILLY IN A HUSHED TONE: THE STORY STARTS NOW…

CHAPTER 10: MARDOR'S FINAL STAND!

Eilly ran over to Trayvon's side "Tray?" "…" "Tray are you alright? say something" "…" She put her ear on his chest to hear for a pulse. It was faint but she heard it "Tray if you can hear me wake up" She remembered Jack and Lilly was still injured "I'll go heal them first" Jack tapped Eilly's shoulder "Don't need to worry about us, our powers regenerated just enough to heal us even though our health is still kind of low" Eilly noticed they were holding each other up "Here drink this s. potion it should recover all of your power" Lilly took the potion s. From Eilly and drunk it. "Mmm that was refreshing, here Jack drink the rest" Jack looked at the bottle "Eilly do you have another one?" "Yeah why?" "Can I have one?" "Sure" Eilly passed it to him and watched as he drunk the whole bottle "Ah…that's delicious" Lilly looked around for Trayvon "Where's Trayvon?" Eilly led the way to Trayvon's position "He's unconscious" he groaned "He's waking up" Trayvon opened his eyes to see Lilly, Jack and Eilly staring at him "The fights not over guys..." said Tray in a weakend state.

They all sensed a ki blast being sent at them "Look out!" shouted Trayvon quickly deflecting the blast. "What a troublesome kid! Can you just die!" Trayvon opened his right eye half way then smiles "I'm not the kind who gives up" Mardor charged him and sent another blow sending him a few more feet away. Eilly used mind chat to talk to Trayvon "Just say the word Tray and I'll kill him and end this" 'No-way im having a blast just have faith in me' "Aright". Trayvon laid in the ground while talking with his higher enchantment form. (What are you saying? "I'm saying the deals made and now your ready" Thanks a lot") Trayvon waited and waited then finally just when Mardor was about to give off a finishing blow Trayvon transformed into his full power higher enchantment form. His power had risen to new heights as well. Mardor stopped himself in mid air and frowned "Damn it how can he transformed I was sure he didn't have anything left?!" Higher Enchantment Trayvon summoned the bow and arrow of light "This should kill him instantly" Higher Enchantment Trayvon didn't want to kill Mardor but he was just too dangerous to be left alive. "Listen up Mardor this bow and arrow will be your downfall, but I won't kill you on one condition" "And what's that?" Trayvon got serious "Change your evil ways and live in peace with the world" Mardor gritted his teeth while snarling at Higher Enchantment Trayvon and says "I would rather die than be brought to my knees by a kid!" Higher Enchantment Trayvon shrugged "It's your loss" he aimed the bow for Mardor's heart "This will be one bruise you won't be able to regenerate from Mardpr" he let it go. Mardor's screams pierced everyone's ears. "Aaaagghh!" his body fell to the ground "You should have chosen my way Mardor..It's a shame I didn't want to kill you" Mardor's body turned into purple smoke and turned into ashes.

Eilly smiled as Trayvon powered down and collapsed onto the ground "Did he win?" asked Jack, Eilly looked at Jack and nodded "Of course he won. I never doubted him for a second" Lilly walked up to Trayvon and gave him the rest of the potion s. Trayvon got off the ground and laughed "We did it" Jack put his hand on his shoulder "No not this time, this time you did it" "I didn't do it alone it's thanks to Eilly, Lilly and You that I finished the training at all and got this power" Trayvon remembered Elizabeth and her family was still there. "Trayvon" he turned to see her glaring at him "Elizabeth hey" "What just happened?" "I told you being my girlfriend has its perks didn't I?" "No you didn't and I don't know if I want to be your girlfriend anymore" "What why?" "Look I like you Trayvon it's just that…I don't want to die by dating you" "As long as im here your safe right?" "You can't protect me forever and that's not it..im sorry Trayvon but it's over" Elizabeth and co left.

Eilly stood there staring at Trayvon to see if he was ok "Are you ok?" "I'm fine" Lilly wanted to make in fun of him for getting dumped but she didn't. Trayvon felt broken inside he didn't know what to do, he felt his emotions move in a cycle and the only thing he felt was sadness. (What's wrong champ? "Elizabeth l-left m-me "Yeah I know, if it makes you feel better I can lend you my power again "No you t-tried to use me" yeah yeah I did") He cried, Eilly, Jack and Lilly just watched as he had his first heart break. Eilly wanted to comfort him but she wasn't his Mom, Jack tried to shush him Aye look men I can't fix what just happened but I can suggest someone to you" Trayvon uncovered his teary eyes "Who?" Jack pointed to Lilly "N-No I-I don't want her I want Elizabeth back" Lilly pulled him in for a hug "Trayvon let it all out. I know it hurts just breath it's going to be okay" Trayvon hugged her back, then it occurred to him this was the first time he was this close to her and it calmed him down. "Do you feel better now?" Tray wiped his eyes while letting her go saying "Yeah" they never noticed the sky had gotten darker '8:39pm' Eilly tapped Lilly "Im sorry but it's getting pretty late. Can we go?" Lilly nodded "Yeah sure" Eilly transported the 4 of them to their house (the same one from tray new life a fresh start) Eilly took Jack to her room while Lilly and Trayvon went to their rooms.

'9:49pm' Trayvon couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Elizabeth (Tray you have to let her go) "But I liked her" (You two only dated for a week and you saved her life once and she never thanked you) "It doesn't matter how strong I become or how many times I save someone's life. The only thing that matter is" he paused in mid sentence (Is what?) "Who am I gonna share it with?" (what about your best friend Eilly and Jack and that girl you always talk to) "You mean Lilly, don't get me wrong um er" (What's wrong?) "I'm sorry but what's your name again?" (Jyuubi but call me Jyuub or Jyubi. its quicker ways of saying my name) "Jyuubi, Lilly's not exactly-" his door opened half way "Who's there?" Lilly stepped inside his room tiredly "Trayvon why are you up?" "Oh I couldn't sleep" "I heard you talking and I thought maybe you was talking with Eilly or Jack with mind chat but when you said Jyuubi and I got worried" (Tell her she was having a bad dream) "You were having a bad dream" "Are you sure? because I heard you call my name" (Say you couldn't stop thinking about her) "I couldn't stop thinking about you" Lilly raised her eye brow "What do you mean you couldn't stop thinking about me?" (Tell her no matter what happens you're still going to like her as friends) "No matter what happens your gonna always be my friend" Lilly walked towards him "Why are you saying all of this?" (Thank her for comforting you while you cried "That's ridiculous" just say it) "I wanna thank you for comforting me when I needed comfort" "Well your my friend and I'll always be there for you right?" (And now to wrap this up tell her you would do anything for her) "I'll do anything for you, you know if you wanted me to" Lilly looks at Trayvon puzzlingly "I would never ask you to do something for me" She sat on his bed Except one thing" "And what's that?" "I can help you get back to sleep" "Your saying you'll spend the night with me?" "Maybe" "I'll take that" Lilly told him to move over to the window so she could lay down.

Lilly crawled under the blankets next to him "Trayvon?" He stopped her "Wait hold on how come you never call me Tray instead of Trayvon?" Lilly licked her lips "Well because I prefer to call you by your full name" Trayvon's eyes darted to the left and to the right "Trayvon go to sleep" "Yeah but I just got one more question" "Ask away?" said Tray, Lilly scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him "What do you see me as?" Lilly giggles "Well I see you as my friend" "Just a friend?" "My best-friend" "I can live with that" "I'm sensing you wanted to be more than friends am I right?" "Yeah but I like being just friends im not ready for that couple stuff yet" "Your heart was just broken in a thousand pieces of glass" Lilly closed her eyes and fell asleep ("What should I do?" wrap your arms around will make her feel secure "Secure? Oh you mean safe" yeah)Trayvon wrapped his arms around Lilly and fell asleep.


	11. The Gang's Next Adventure

ALRIGHT HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT ACTION PACKED ADVENTURE FOR TNL 2 TKHC.

THESIPIAN

TRAYVON: OKAY THIS TIME I'LL DO IT RIGHT

LILLY: WELL YEAH…SO WHAT NOW?

KATE: WELL YOU HUYS SHOULD KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW SO WERE JUST GONNA START

JACK: THE STORY BEGINS NOW!

CHAPTER 11: THE GANG'S NEXT ADVENTURE!

Lilly was the first to wake up between Trayvon and Herself. She decided to take her time to actually notice how peaceful He looked while sleeping, Lilly laid back down carefully so she wouldn't wake him.

Trayvon hugged her like she was a pillow which made her giggle "Teehe he" She closed her eyes. Eilly crept in the room to see them cuddled together "Eilly what are you doing?" said Jack She quickly closed the room door and spun around saying "Oh nothing" Jack looked at the room and back at Eilly "Were you spying on them?" Eilly shook her head "who me spy on them?" Eilly shook her head saying "I did no such thing" Jack peered in the room to see Lilly look right at him "Jack" said Lilly, he quickly ducked his head out "Come on we better split before Tray wakes up" they ran to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

Trayvon and Lilly came downstairs at the same time, Both of them didn't say a word to each other but they spoke to Eilly and Jack "That smells delicious guys" said and Lilly licking her chain lips, Tray nodded his head saying "I have to agree with Lilly it does smell scrumptious" Eilly finished making the eggs at the same time Jack finished the pancakes and sausages. Lilly went in the refrigerator to grab the orange juice when she did that Trayvon had four cups and plates ready for them.

After getting the table and food ready for breakfast and they prayed before eating saying "I am thankful for this meal" Eilly never really cooked like this but she decided why not give it a shot. Lilly was the first one to take a bite out of the sausages and says "Mmm…guys these sausages are the best" Jack smiled sheepishly "Well I try"` Trayvon took a bite out of the pancakes "Mmm what is this strawberry?" Eilly was eating as well saying "Yeah its my grandma's specialty" "Next time you see her tell her I give my thanks for giving birth to this recipe" said Tray eating some more. Jack laughed "Try the sausages they're pretty good to bro" Trayvon nodded "Sure" he gobbled up the two sausages. Jack wondered what he thinked "Well?" "They're deli-" Trayvon felt sick to his stomach he thought maybe it's because his throat was dry so he drunk some orange juice. Lilly stopped eating "Are you okay?" Trayvon didn't respond he just smiled (Uh-oh I should have told you since im sealed inside of you so pork wouldn't agree with your stomach) "That's good to know" Lilly looks at Trayvon and says "Um what's good to know?" "I got a bad feeling in my stomach" he fought the urge to throw up (That's it keep resisting) "The sausages were good Jack" Jack starred at Eilly who only shrugged "Yeah thanks Tray" after breakfast and taking a shower, Trayvon felt really bad after eating those sausages "Jyuubi can you do something to ease the pain?" (Hey im a ten tailed beast not a doctor just deal with it you big baby) Eilly entered his room "Hey guess what we did for you" Trayvon sat up straight "What get me a advil?" Eilly shook her head "If that was supposed to be a joke then you failed miserably…we filled out those reports about Mardor and sent them back to Tom and Spike" "Thanks I owe you one" "Think of it as reward for killing Mardor".

Jack and Lilly walked in the room "Guys do you remember those recruits we put in for?" Lilly got excited. they nodded "Well we got them" Eilly looks at Trayvon "We got them" said Tray "that's great" Jack pulled out the files "There's 6 of them. 1. A warrior, 2. A sniper, , 3. Soldier , 4. Scientist and number 5. Armor specialist" Jack started thinking and says "Guys hear me out" Eilly stood up and says "We're all ears" "Thanks baby, ok look if we have a doctor on the team we can stay healthy and have more medicines to cure us or temporary restore our power" Lilly agreed and says "Yeah the doctor would be useful but what about the armor specialist?" Eilly turned to Jack and says "Sorry baby but that's all I got" she turned to Trayvon "Any idea's partner?" Tray bit his lip before answering "Yeah I got a few, The armor specialist can be used to make us armor for the next time we enter battle so that way it can take half the damage but it depends on how good the armor specialist is" Lilly had one for the scientist "Then the scientist could be used for more weapons and vehicle upgrades right?" Eilly smirked "Right".

Eilly knew the sniper was a tricky bet but still they needed an important role ,Eilly continued talking "When we're out on missions the sniper can look ahead of us to take out guards and stuff which adds to our covering" Trayvon gave it a thought and says "Alright that's good but the other two is very easy…we'll make the warrior a commander of a group" Eilly was curious why would they do that "Why?" "Because the warrior is experienced so he knows a lot of plays and stuff" "Yeah I guess your right" Jack turned to Eilly "What about the soldier?" "Well honey, the soldier has to be a commander of a group as well so we could stand a chance just in case we need reinforcements" everyone seemed to agree on what was going to happen. "Oh to make it better Tom and Spike gave us the team to us since no one thought it could ever be done. Do you want to meet the recruits?" Trayvon nodded "Yeah". The warrior entered first. Trayvon stood up "What's your name?" "My name's Marcus and my last name is.." "Your last name is?" "I can't remember my last name" "No worries we'll look into that for you" Marcus stepped to the side as the sniper came in he looked younger than the warrior maybe about 6yrs-old "Name?" "Dontrell mazes" "Dontrell Mazes aren't you a little to young to be killing?" "No sir some robbers killed my parents when I was just 3 yrs-old I had to get put up for adoption and my adopted parents taught me self-defense" "Well we look forward to working with you" "Same here sir" Eilly said she wanted to do the next one. The doctor entered the room she was a girl who wore a doctor's outfit "Name please?" "Renee Arsenic" "And why do you want to oin our team?" "For justice" "Good enough..please go join the other two". The soldier entered the room smiling she was another girl "And your name is?" "Oh sorry my name's Abby Gale" "Why are you here?" "To stop crime". Jack had the scientist "Hey lady what's your name?" "My name is Skammy Parker and my reason I joined the team is because I want to share my inventions with someone who needs them" "Very good and the last one is all yours Lilly" .The armor specialists entered it was another girl "you are?" "I'm Lizzy Parker..Skammy Parker's little sister and I'm here because I'm following my big sister"

Trayvon looked at all of them "There's going to be 6 groups inside this team. Each group has two leaders. Group 1 will consist of me and Eilly, Group 2 will be Dontrell, Group 3 is Marcus and Jack, Group 4 will be Lizzy and Skammy Parker, Group 5 will be Abby and Lilly and Group 6 consist of Renee. don't worry Dontrell and Renee we've got someone for you as well. This team will consist of 450 members that's 75 members to each group. These groups and their leaders will listen to me and Eilly because we are the Leaders of this team and here by the first ones, do I make myself clear?" everyone except for Eilly spoke "Yes sir!" Skammy raised her hand "Um just what is the name of this team?" Lilly passed Trayvon the papers "It's called" he paused and looks at them. (Just say it Tray "okay") "The Ultimate Team"

OK THIS WAS MY LAST CHAPTER FOR TRAY'S NEW LIFE 2 BUT FEEL FREE TO READ MY STORIES. AND KEEP AN EYE OUT IN APRIL FOR THE NEXT HOTTST THING "THE ULTIMATE TEAM:WAR ZONES".


End file.
